It didn't matter
by immortalxdesign
Summary: SherylxTyki. Lemon. Incest. No like, don't read.


Disclaimer: I do not own DGrayman or any of the characters. They all belong to Katsura Hoshino and we all know that. However some of us are not blessed with the smarts to tamper with our own stories /3

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, incest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It didn't matter.

It never did.

It didn't matter that Sheryl was incredibly wealthy and had his perfect family. A wife who is serving her purpose, an adorable and wonderful daughter… and a brother. Tyki. This particular brother was a constant battle. It didn't matter that Sheryl pampered, bothered, and smothered his dear sibling, because no matter what he did… Tyki always sought the company of various women.

And it wasn't so bad… that Tyki was off taking part in scandalous activities with these strangers to Sheryl's home. No it was the fact that Sheryl feared it caused his dearest brother to go astray. And every time Sheryl watched with sneaky eyes, seeing his one true perfect brother walk off with some woman jealousy burned deep within.

It didn't matter how close they were. How Tyki would inevitably fall under his brothers spell, the one that calms him even when he's in deep pain. The pain caused by a certain exorcist boy who stabbed him. Sheryl's words put his sibling in a trance and the pain would not matter. It doesn't matter though because in the end Tyki is still thinking about Allen.

It didn't matter that tonight Sheryl's need and desire for his fellow Noah and sibling finally overflowed. It caused him to lead his brother into the very confides of his room and use his Noah abilities on him to make him stay. No words could calm his brother now because Tyki always knew this would happen eventually.

It didn't matter that his brother's lips tasted so good. Kissing them, licking them, smothering them... becoming part of them. Or how delicious it was to taste the dear younger one's tongue against his own and feel that ecstasy build inside. Nor how Tyki hissed and cursed at his brother, struggled against the Noah ability restraints. All the same he was laid before his older brother and it would be Sheryl's way tonight.

It didn't matter that Sheryl's hands running across Tyki's now bare skin sent shivers down the Noah of pleasure's spine. And the kisses that followed made it hard to feel angry. It made him uneasy but for some reason it felt good. How Sheryl's lips and tongue touched every inch of Tyki and severed every wall between the two, making Tyki loose it.

Those perfect muscles, flexing beneath very touch. Those scars ruining his beautiful skin. Making Sheryl hiss in remembrance of Tyki's secret dedication to Allen… even if it's just the desire to kill him, it's one less bit of attention Sheryl would receive.

It didn't matter how good it felt when Sheryl gripped his brother's hips, earning a muffled groan because it's a sensitive spot, and rub them ever so sensually. Nor when Sheryl pressed Tyki's knees to his scarred and heaving chest, gazing into those defiant eyes. The eyes that are warning Sheryl not to, even though Sheryl knew and Tyki, deep inside, that he was at his eldest brother's mercy. It didn't matter how loud Tyki screamed in pain when Sheryl entered. The house was empty and the deeper and faster Sheryl bucked the different Tyki's cries would become.

It didn't matter that Tyki's screams turned into delicious and pleasured moans. The spot deep inside of him being bumped, slammed against, and rubbed so perfectly. Sheryl never missing the target. Sheryl lets out gasps and whimpers, feeling euphoric thrusting into the tightness he'd always fantasized about. Tyki sharing the sounds of pleasure, the sounds he failed at keeping in.

It didn't matter that Tyki climaxed, all over his hard abs. That he let out the loud moan against his older brother's sloppy kisses. Nor that Sheryl followed not long after, releasing himself deep within his brothers clenching heat. Defiling him all the more.

Because even after the two lie there panting, savoring their orgasm… Tyki get's up. He dresses. He stops being embarrassed and gives his brother one cold look and leaves. And Sheryl is alone. The next day Tyki will ask another lady to dance. Tyki will charm her. Sheryl will watch, with eyes of jealousy.

It doesn't matter because no matter how much Sheryl gives, no matter how much Sheryl begs… Tyki is far from his grasp. And the more Tyki pushes the more Sheryl wants. It doesn't matter… It never did.


End file.
